


You're in my mainframe

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Anti gains some unwanted jealousy about Jack spending time with the other egos





	You're in my mainframe

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in two days and I really enjoyed it, and also realised last minute that this is just in time for Antis birthday which I'm happily surprised about.
> 
> Let me know if you have any other ideas for things you would like me to write or if you have any comments about this one I would love that too.
> 
> Hope you like it!

~

 

 

Anti has gained more emotion than he ever bargained for than when he had slowly materialised as the angry and vengeful demon that he was, his anger thankfully faded before he did something he would really regret once he came back to his senses but what he did do in that time has stayed with him and also Jack and the other egos and that mattered to him more than his own guilt or self loathing, it understandably stuck with Jack, and the other egos were standoffish towards him because of their protectiveness for him which is annoying though understandable, especially because of those emotions and a particular one, jealousy, it came from nowhere, like a metaphorical slap in the face when he silently looked at Jack spending time with the other egos so he had recently just stuck to living inside Jacks computer hardware which he normally only used for his version of sleep and for downtime but since no one wanted to speak with him most times he wants to do them a favour and get out of their hair, none of them seemed to notice and the rare time he did get out of the computer he tried not to take up too much space, he was just glad that he didn't need to eat, sure, it was nice once in a while but his physical body didn't need it so he just lay dormant in Jacks mainframe.

Jack had noticed, of course he had, he noticed Antis absence and it was strange that the demon had recessed into himself, practically living in Jacks PC, the other egos didn't seem to notice and he knew that they didn't care much for Anti, which wasn't surprising but he wished they could all move past what had happened like he had but he knew that would take a small miracle to change the minds of especially the most stubborn of them. For now though he'd watch out for Anti and the activities on his computer weren't hard to notice, the glitches that happened ever so often told him of Antis presence and he was glad for those little hints of the demon.

One day he had thought of an idea, he felt stupid that it hadn't come to him sooner, he was going to use a private chat room and that hopefully would goad Anti into communicating with him, there was no question that Anti would be powerful enough to hack the one person chat, Jack only hoped that it would work.

Jack settled himself down into his comfortable gaming room chair with a chat room pulled up on the computer in front of him and started to type.

(12:34) J:/ Anti? 

There was a slight glitch on the screen and words started generating.

W̝̲̣̤̺hat̰͆ ͯ͛ͫd̙ō͉̣̼̝͕̅̄̑͒ ̝̼͈̜͎̙̝͗͋̍ͥͮ͒̚y͇͚̲̗o͎̖͔͖̫ȗ̖͈̦̳̀̇̓ͣͅ ̪̦̹̙͓w̏á̳̻̠̺ͮͣ̇n͒̓̒ͥ͛ͥt̅̏?̫͇̯̘̣̠̉͊̏̒ͥ̌

(12:36) J:/ I just wanted to talk 

Some light laughter flowed out of his speakers and sent a slight shiver down Jacks spine.

N̥̹͓̟̪̉̆ͭ͂ͭȍ̮w̋̏̊?̗͈͖͔̼ ̩̲̎ͪ

N͖̗̥̞͍̫̽̅̒͌̈ͥo̔͒̔w̙͚̣̖̐̋͛̚ ̉̽ͣ̐y̫͕o͖̓ŭ̙̪̪͚̗͔̥ͯ̒͑̍͂ͫ ̩̘̙ͯͫ̓wͬ̒̊ͦ͑̔̚a͉͛nͪ͊̉͗̒̆̓t̥̖̗͚̮͔̏̓ͫͨ͛ͦ ̝̞͖̹̙͚̞̎̽̽ͮ͛̍̑t͎̦͍̭̣̳͌͑̈ͫ̔̓o̞̭̝͖̥ ̮̘̙̤̣̋̓̈́̂̊t̂ͣ̄ͧâ̖̞̜͈ͥͥ̂l̻͖̟͙̑̀̃̚k̩̟̰?̙͔͖̺̝̣ͦ͌ͫ̍͑̚

(12:37) J:/ yes, can you come out? It feels strange talking like this

The air seemed to change in his recording room and it stole his breath slightly, he could feel Antis presence standing in the padded corner of his room and turned his chair to face him.

“Thank you for coming out,” Jack greeted Anti, now in his physical body and Anti hated that he felt so exposed.

“Why is it now that you want to talk?” Anti questioned lowly, wanting to know why now Jack was suddenly interested in him.

Jack sighed slightly feeling Antis agitation, “I've noticed you taking yourself off and staying in my computer for long periods of time, I, I just wanted to know you're okay,” Jack admitted.

Anti quietly giggled, Jack wanted to know he was okay? He was a demon older than the walls surrounding them, Jack doesn't need to pity him or babysit him, “why are you so worried about me?” Anti asked.

Jack looked at him, slightly offended, “I care about all of the egos,” he stressed his mouth dropping to a slight frown and Anti felt that annoying jealousy flare up again and tried to beat it down.

After that Jack tried to include him into things, much to the other egos disdain and made him want to retreat again so as to not cause problems but Jack made sure to look after him.

Henrik was the most protesting of Anti, unsurprising due to his experience with the glitch, but a week or so after Jack had brought him back he was looking for Jack so that he could help him find something that quickly went out of his mind after he heard him and the doctor arguing, their voices hushed slightly but still easy to hear, the German saying things like; “you know what he almost did to you! He's dangerous, he can't be trusted and he could hurt you again, you know that he can!” Henrik fervently hissed, trying to get a protesting Jack to come to his senses and Anti hated that he might just do that and push him away.

Anti fled to the recording room keeping his footfalls light as he made his way down the hall, which wasn't difficult with his physical form distorting and flickering, keeping the light off once he got to the foam walled room and settled into the corner sinking to the floor needing to get himself together before he went into Jacks computer, otherwise he would risk frying the circuits and he didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had.

He didn't know how long he had been there trying and failing to get his flickering form back under control, before Jack came into the room and quietly shut the door behind himself with a click and flicking the light switch on, “I'm sorry you heard that,” Jack apologised quietly but Anti barely heard him, his frustration building up.

“Why are you here?” Anti questioned, mind filled with them, questions.

Jack let out a small sigh, “I'm here because I care, about you,” he replied wanting to get that across.

But Anti wasn't having it, too pent up, his mind and emotions running away with him, “Why? Why do you care about me?! You shouldn't care!” His voice going back to that malevolent time and hoping Jack would finally get the idea, he stood up hoping to intimidate and in the back of his mind it hurt to be trying to frighten his creator but he was too far gone, his eyes going pitch black, “see? He was right, I am dangerous, why won't you leave me alone?!” He was frantic, seeing Jack trying not to appear scared of him, his appearance breaking and distorting as he slumped against the wall.

“I don't care what you've done before, the docs not right about you and I don't think you're dangerous, if you would have listened to me you would have heard that I was telling him about you taking yourself off to stay out of all of their ways and if you really wanted to hurt me, or any of them, you would have done it ages ago,” he spieled truthfully, and Antis frame slowly stopped glitching and his eyes returned back to their dark blue normality.

Jack made sure to sit all the other egos down to speak with them about Anti and show them that anything bad they might think about the demon is unwarranted and they listened, sure Henrik took a bit of convincing but he came around eventually like the rest of them.

And slowly the jealousy toned down and got outshined by something close to love and he couldn't tell Jack about this, it would be overstepping an already stretched line and he knew Jack wouldn't accept anyway so he just lived in Jack accepting their relationship the way it was.

Movie nights were nice, gave him an opportunity to sit next to Jack no matter how childish it sounded. They were watching some new romance film, Jack was normally a horror guy as was most of them but Marvin had been wanting to watch it and so the rest of them humoured him after he made a point about how great the reviews were and Anti knew he was in a cheesy a situation as most romances.

Half way through the movie he could feel Jacks metaphorical batteries draining and towards the end he could feel the others head begin to rest on his shoulder, once the movie wound down he knew that he had to wake Jack up, Anti patted him on the leg a few times and was sort of glad that the other egos were there to make him restrain himself from running his hand through the others hair, Jack roused from his sleep to find himself much closer to Anti than he remembered being and most of the others had filtered into their rooms, he lifted his head away from the glitches shoulder and Anti stood up ready to make his way to the recording room and was almost there before he felt someone wrap their hand around his arm and turned to ask what they were doing before Jack walked in front of him, practically pulling him with him as he decided to go along with it.

They ended up in Jacks bedroom which Anti was almost hesitant to go into but Jack seemed to want him to, he was going to question why he was there but Jack beat him to it, “would you want to sleep in here?” He sounded hesitant to ask.

Anti, of course, agreed and they stripped down a bit and got into bed together, it was the first time Anti had ever got into a bed as he didn't need one but it felt nice, comforting especially because it was Jack's bed. he didn't want to impose himself on the other if he just wanted company and rolled onto side to face away from Jack. He was just going into his own version of sleep when he felt an arm creep round his side and a warm body press against his back, he heard a soft whisper of “I hope this is okay,” and decided to reply by holding the back of the others hand, he hadn't expected Jack to do this but it didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy it while he had it.

The light woke him up as it streamed past the blinds the next morning and he realised that Jack was still held close to him and closed his eyes contently, he could feel that Jack was awake by his breathing; it didn't sound as deep as last night and was proved by him saying, “thank you for sleeping in here,” his voice low and raspy from just waking.

Anti smiled, happy that the other had enjoyed his presence even though he showed it by having his arm around him tightly all night, “no problem, I liked it,” his voice much the same as Jacks but slightly deeper.

Jack squeezed him comfortingly and let out a breath, “I think it's obvious that I like you more than normal, and it may sound narcissistic because you sort of look like me but I don't really care,” he rushed out, and it sounded like he'd thought about that a bit what with his un self centred morals.

Anti rolled over to face him, “the only way we are alike is the way we look and it's not narcissistic, we're different people, well I'm a demon but you know what I mean,” he reassured and Jack smiled at the last part, “and I ‘like you more than normal’ too,” he admitted, Jack seemed happy about that and Anti was glad, wrapping an arm around Jack and finally getting to feel how soft his dark brown hair was.

Fin.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night


End file.
